"Cataract" is the general term for any pathological condition in which the normal transparency of the ocular lens is substantially diminished. More than one million cataract extractions are performed annually in the United States, and it is estimated that 5 to 10 million individuals become visually disabled each year due to cataracts.
Although often regarded as an inevitable accompaniment of advancing age, cataracts may develop at any time in life, even before birth. Risk factors for cataract formation include metabolic disorders (e.g., diabetes), exposure to toxic agents in the environment (e.g., ultraviolet radiation, ionizing radiation), drug side effects, and inherited traits. Clinical experience suggests that the natural course of different types of cataracts are distinct. However, objective, quantitative data is generally lacking.
Development of anti-cataract agents has been hampered, in part, by the lack of a good animal model of human cataract. Consequently, putative anti-cataract agents may be evaluated for efficacy in a variety of different models which, to the extent that they are understood at all, are thought to occur by different mechanisms. For example, radiation-induced cataract is generally believed to result from oxidative damage to the lens. Diabetic cataract is thought to be due to the accumulation of polyols (such as sorbitol) in the lens, resulting from increased activity of the enzyme aldose reductase. Selenite-induced cataract is thought to be due to activation of a class of Ca.sup.2+ -dependent proteases in the lens. The Royal College of Surgeons (RCS) hereditary cataract is though to be due to the action of products released by the retina. Because cataract in the various animal models is thought to occur by different biochemical mechanisms, it is generally believed that no single anti-cataract agent can be effective in all models.
In contrast to the understanding of cataract pathogenesis, the cellular structure of the lens is fairly well characterized. The lens exhibits a high degree of regularity, consisting of fiber cells with hexagonal cross sections packed together to create a very regular parallel array of fiber cells which stretch from anterior to posterior pole. The lens fiber cells lose all intracellular organelles that could contribute to light scattering during the process of differentiation and the cytoplasmic protein concentration increases markedly.
Approximately 35% to 60% of the total mass of the lens consists of structural proteins, the remainder being water. More than 90% of the total lens protein consists of alpha, beta, and gamma crystallins, a group of structural proteins found at extremely high concentrations (in excess of 300 mg/ml) in the lens cell cytoplasm. The cytoplasmic concentration of the crystallins throughout the lens occurs along a continuous radial concentration gradient, in which the concentration is greatest in cells at the nucleus and decreases in peripheral cells of the lens cortex. The crystallin distribution determines the mean index of refraction and index gradient, which are in turn responsible for the special optical properties of the animal lens.
An important optical property is lens transparency. In the normal lens, incident light is scattered in all directions by the macromolecular constituents of the lens. If the individual wavelets of the scattered light interfere destructively with one another, the lens is transparent. Destructive interference takes place in the normal lens because of the existence of short range order in the relative positions of the crystallins. If the uniformity of the protein concentration is sufficiently perturbed, a substantial fraction of the incident light is scattered in directions away from the forward direction. The scattering results in a distortion of the wave front of the transmitted light, and in opacity of the lens tissue. The opacity is responsible for visual impairment in cataract diseases.
Cataracts are the leading cause of blindness in humans worldwide, and surgery remains the primary form of treatment. Cataracts in animals also pose a significant veterinary problem. To data, a compound for in vivo administration to humans or other animals has not been demonstrated to prevent cataracts of diverse origin. Further, in vivo reversal of the initiation of cataract formation has not been successfully demonstrated.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an effective nonsurgical method for treating or preventing cataractogenesis in humans and other animals. This method should utilize compounds which are relatively safe and which may be conveniently administered. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.